


Who am I running to now?

by Lyta_232323



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e09 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three, Poor Barry, Sad Barry Allen, just feeling sad after that moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyta_232323/pseuds/Lyta_232323
Summary: Barry Allen as always been running to Iris, after he lost her who does he run to now?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Kudos: 34





	Who am I running to now?

The last time he saw her thought it was good bye, the thing he had been thinking for months, Flash vanishing in Crisis, but he knew there was one thing it was constant, he will always be running to her.

He promise that when he ask her to marry her, that as long as she was there, he will run to her; that’s why he was a hero, that’s why he has been trying to save the multiverse, for the people he love and she was always at the top of that list.

When they reunite at the Waverider, he told her that same thing before kissing and hugging her, feeling like he was finally able to breathe again, knowing that’s she was with him and not at risk of being taken by the antimatter wave.

However, it all change again when Lyla, controlled by the Antimonitor, begin to attack the ship and the Monitor was taken down by her; when he suddenly felt his body change, his first thought was reach for his wife, trying to stay with her or take her with him, being her name the last thing that came out of his mouth before appearing at what Sara described as the vanishing point.

“We have to go back, we have to go back right now”, he had told the rest of them after hearing that Pariah must have send the seven paragons to keep them safe.

But when J'onn just answer “Barry, we can’t, they are gone”, he felt his heart broke on the simple thought of everyone, including Iris was now gone.

Since he learn that Crisis was coming he knew he will give everything to save the people, to save her, that was his purpose; that was why he almost sacrifice himself, so that antimatter didn’t get closer to his wife.

He couldn’t really accept she was gone, and that everything now was only more complicated, being in a place where they didn’t know what to do, how to fix this, what to do.

He barely pay attention to Superman being taken down and replace with Lex Luthor, who had rewritten the book of destiny to be one of the paragons.

Right now he couldn’t deal with this, he need to get out of there, he need space, clear his head, kick or break something, just do something, because if he thought about his reality now, he may lose his mind.

He ended up behind a wall, leaning against the wall while the pain in his chest got bigger and bigger, leading to bursting into tears because of the failure. They lost, he had lost and now he didn’t know how to fix it, all he can was just curl up on the floor and just cry; cry for the people of all earths, for his friends, his family, his wife.

He didn’t know how much time pass, but when he felt a hand on his shoulder he look up to see Kara sitting next to him, giving him a sad look.

“How can this happened, Kara?”, Was all he manages to get out between his cries.

“I’m sorry Barry, I don’t know, but I now we tried everything to stop it. Now we have to do everything to take it back, I don’t know how, but we were brought here for a reason, and we have to live up to being the paragons”.

He look at her just to say, “it’s nice to see you haven’t lost your hope, but how can I be a paragon of love when I just lost the people I love, everybody is gone Kara”, he took a deep breath to follow, “Iris is gone and I don’t know how what to do. I spend month trying to get my friends and family ready for a world without the Flash, but I can’t be the one without her”.

“You won’t be forever, we’ll fix this, because that’s what we do, we are heroes and we don’t give up. So, let`s do this, let’s get up and fix this”, Kara answers back while standing up and offering her hand so could stand up.

While he was getting up he look at his hand where the wedding ring rest, the one that even if he was on his superhero suit was never out of his body, reminding him why we was running, who he was running to.

Now he looks at it and only he can remember that his wife is no longer in this world, that he failed to keep her safe, wondering who he is running to now.

Because he doesn’t have an answer, he decides to focus on the now, he’ll try everything to make this right again and get them back, cause at the end, what more could he lose.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sad after that ending...


End file.
